One Without The Other Just Would Not Be The Same
by MoodyMare24
Summary: Little Honey laying on the floor in the door way crying and holding his knee. "Mitsukuni!" cried Mori running over to the door where Honey lay sobbing. Honey raised his head tentatively looking into Mori's eyes which were full of worry and tension.


**A/N: I enjoy writing HoneyXMori fics very much because I don't think we get enough moments from them in the anime so hopefully I fill some of mine our you lot out theres fan girl needs. I have updated this by changing the Author Note because I wrote it so weirdly and I also updated the spelling mistakes I hope. I put a better sumarry to it and all I need now is a better title. But thats a hard part. Anyone got any ideas?**

* * *

><p>"Christmas time! Christmas time! Takashi it's Christmas time!" sang Honey from behind the massive christmas tree that was filling the music room. He poked his head out grinning and eating candy canes, munching away happily.<p>

"Yes Mitsukuni, Christmas time." replied Mori smiling at his cousin from the other side of the tree. Honey dived out from behind the tree and threw himself at Haruhi who was entering the room.

"Wow." Haruhi breathed, "It's so pretty." she stared in awe. Of course she had decorations like this at home but not quite as fancy and as big. She looked down at Honey who clinging to her legs with one hand and clutching Usa-chan in the other.

"Hehe," Honey giggled, "Do you like them?" he asked inquisitively smiling up at her.

"Absolutely." She smiled back holding out a hand to help him up.

"Yay!" Honey cried happily taking her hand. "Candy cane?" he asked holding a sticky piece of candy out to her. Something told her that Usa-chan may have been offered it first from the amounts of pink fur that was sticking on the tip of it.

"Err, no thanks Honey," she said hurriedly shaking her head. Honey's face dropped as he let his hand fall his side, "Ah. But I'm sure Tamaki would want some," she reassured him kindly.

"Oh! Okay! He replied his face rapidly brightening up again. "I'll go ask him." he said happily and with that he skipped out of the room clutching Usa-chan closely to his side. Haruhi turned around to survey the rest of the room when he eyes came to rest on Kyoya. He was sat at the back of the room, writing hurriedly and constantly pushing his glasses up his nose. Cautiously she walked up to him quietly trying to take a peek at what he was writing.

"Haruhi, please don't read over my shoulder. It's very distracting." Kyoya said suddenly. Haruhi jumped back suprised. She had been so quiet, how did he even know she was there?

"Ahh! Oh sorry Kyoya." She apologized guiltily, "But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" She asked cautiously, expecting to be sent away with the flick of a hand.

"If you must know," he sighed, "I'm calculating this months expenses and it's not looking good," he sighed again, rubbing his forehead, "Christmas is always expensive, Honey goes manic on buying candy canes and Tamaki always buys the most expensive Christmas decorations. Not to mention the Christmas products we have to print for our guests." Kyoya carried on. Haruhi backed away carefully wishing she had never asked but she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Kyoya. It seemed everything always ended up being left to him even if it looked like it was being taken care of by someone else.. It was Christmas after all, he should be relaxing and celebrating not working harder. As she was walking a long thinking about this, Mori came the opposite way equally as distracted with head up in the air as if searching for something. Unfortunately neither of the two were paying as much attention to the world around them as what they were thinking about and the two collided.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized quickly looking up at him.

"It's okay," Mori replied simply, smiling down at her, "Seen Mitsukuni?" he asked worriedly.

"He went to find Tamaki and ask him if he wanted a candy cane I think." Haruhi replied

"Oh. Good." he said sounding relieved. She smiled up at Mori smiling she loved how he worried over Honey, even if he was only gone for a minute he would be searching for him checking that he was alright. But come to think of it she thought, If wasn't for Mori, Honey would be a mess. Mori made sure he cleaned his teeth every night and finds his shoes when he loses them. One without the other well it would be terrible.

Suddenly a loud bang filled the music room and the elegant doors flew open. Everyone turned quickly trying to figure out where the noise had come from, but there was nothing to be seen apart from little Honey laying on the floor in the door way crying and holding his knee.

"Mitsukuni!" cried Mori running over to the door where Honey lay sobbing. Honey raised his head tentatively looking into Mori's eyes which were full of worry and tension.

"T-T-Takashi! I tripped and fell, and I think I cut my knee." he cried burying his head into Mori's blazer. Somewhere in the distance hundreds of Mori and Honey fangirls everywhere could be heard screaming there love for them.

"It's okay Mitsukuni." soothed Mori as he lifted Honey up to a standing point, "Let me look." Honey gently lifted up his trouser leg to reveal a small but deep graze on his knee. As Haruhi watched from the other side of the room she couldn't help but smile. She was exactly right, Honey would crumble without Mori, especially being as accident prone as he was.

"All done Mitsukuni." said Mori, gently placing a Usa-chan shaped plaster over his graze and un-rolling his trouser leg. He smiled up at Honey from his kneeling position who smiled down at him tearfully.

"Thank you Takashi!" replied Honey tearfully wiping his eyes with one ear of his Usa-chan. He smiled at Mori and wrapped his arms around him enveloping him into a tight hug before promtly running around him and jumping onto his back. Slowly Mori stood up and they walked out of the door together, Honey muttering loudly about cake and sweets while Mori reminded him to brush his teeth.


End file.
